youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki
Welcome to the Youtube Mermaid Shows Wiki So far, there are over ninety shows about mermaids currently on YouTube. Some have their own wikis, some are part of others, but they tend to be scattered and sporadic, only updated if their creators have an interest in wikis. This is an attempt to be an encyclopedic collection of as many series as possible, so fans of the genre can satisfy their mermaid cravings when their favorite shows have been exhausted, and to help promote other shows. This will be limited to live action shows; mermaid shows starring dolls do not qualify. List A quick list of all found mermaid shows in alphabetical order. Uploader's name is included in parentheses for clarity in cases of redundant titles. 2 Pink Tails (HermioneG0517) 2 Shining Mermaids (mermaidemily123) 2 Tails 3 Wishes (TheWardini) A Mermaid’s Life (Amermaidzlife) A Mermaid’s Secret (fhsakana) A Mermaid World (AMermaidWorld) A Mermaids Secret (carly21700) A Mermaid Tale (mermaidoliviaaqua) A Splashy Tale (MERMAIDSROCK1000) Charmed (MermaidTeal) Charmed Eclipse (lilhiphopdancer2) Eclipse Mermaid (simbaawesome12) Fish out of Water (Oreolover05) Fish Scales (FishScale35) Fire Ice Just Add Water (TheMermaidtetra) Get Off My Tail (getoffmytailshow) I'm A Fish Freak (mermaidemily123) Into the Blue (64Mermaid64) Into the Waves (64Mermaid64) Just Between Us (64Mermaid64) Living Mermaid Secret (livingmermaidsecret) Magical Life (MagicalLife293) Making Waves (dreambig444) Merfreak (bluebirdtoot) Mermaid Fish Freaks (MerFreaks) Mermaid Forever (katariina19991) Mermaid Magic (The3GirlzShow) Mermaid Melissa (3WaterGirlsMelissa) Mermaid Miracles (mermaidmiracles) Mermaid of the Sea (Cleo Martin) Mermaid Secret (muffin7685) Mermaid Secret (amora2332) Mermaid Secrets (MermaidSecrets101) Mermaid Scales (mermaidscalesforever) Mermaid Tails (mad4ag) Mermaid Tails of Us (supermermaidlover1) Mermaid Tales (mrbrentbutcher50) Minnesota Mermaid (strawberry61) My Best Friend is a Mermaid (KristinaFerrisTV) My Magical Mermaid Life (bettagurl123) My Mermaid Life (TheMermaidVevo) My Mermaid Life (Erika Roberts) My Mermaid Life (DanceClubParty) My Mermaid Life (chocolateova 16654) My Secret Mermaid Life (Robbie Pape) No Ordinary Secret (MermaidBarb) Ocean Heart (OceanHeartMermaids) Our Crazy Mermaid Life (lahnandmadi4eva) Our Fishy Secret (OurFishySecret) Our FISHY Secret (MsCuz4life) Our Hidden Mermaid Life (OurHiddenMermaidLife) Our Little Mermaid Secret (LittleMermaidSecret) Our Little Secret (RainbowLagoon12) Our Little Secret (ONLYOURLITTLESECRET) Sea Sisters (foursimmons) Secret Life of a Mermaid (teenie989) Secret Life of a Teenage Mermaid (jevids1213) Secret Mermaids (strawberry61) Secret Sea Life (SecretSeaLifeShow) Secret Waters (mermaidemily123) She Creature (MarisaMermaid99) Sister Mermaids (SisterMermaids) Spellbound (MermaidCaitey) Strange Life of the Mermaids (strangelife1000) Stuck in Scales (stuckinscales) Surplus Waves (merlicio26) Tail of 2 Mermaids (64Mermaid64) Tail Tales (Tail Tales) Tails of Hawaii (TailsHawaii) Tales of Tails (mermaidgirl1999) That One Secret (64Mermaid64) The 2 Tailed Mermaids (the2tailedmermids) The 2 Tails Mermaids (MermaidUla) The 3 Pre-Teenage Tails (mermaidemily123) The 3 Tails (The3Tails) The Calling of the Ocean (LucyandJack101) The Crazy Mermaid Life (Soccerice54) The First Spell (TheFirstSpell) The Lives of the Secret Mermaids (teeniepup989) The Mermaid Life (TheMermaidLifeAlive) The Magic Shell (Themagicshell3) The Mermaid Portal (Leylaey) The Mermaid Tails (milliandmaddi) The Mermaid Tales (TheMermaidTales1) The Mystic Tails (MysticTails) The Mystic Tails (TaleFor A MerMan) The Ocean Potion (dreambig444) The Scale Sisters (TheScaleSisters) The Scales (merymaja) The Secret Life of the Little Mermaid (nathanathena) The Secret Little Mermaid (theawsompeaps1212) The Secret Mermaids (Destinyrae789) The Secret Waters (PinkSnowAngel13) The Tale of a Tail (babybus456) Truly H2O (TrulyH2OShow) Truly Our Secret (TrulyOurSecret) Under the Spell (starrbaby53) Underwater Life-Just Add Water (mermaidfriends4ever) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse